RD: Waiting for God
Overview Lister researches the Cat's religion, while Rimmer becomes obsessed with a salvaged space pod. Summary Holly notices a pod floating in space and Rimmer orders that it be salvaged, convinced that it contains alien life forms, even though Lister realises that it is a Red Dwarf Garbage Pod, jettisoned from the waste disposal unit. Meanwhile Lister is researching the Cat's religion and discovers that their race which evolved from his pet, Frankenstein, now have his image as their God. He follows the Cat deep into the hold of the ship and finds a Cat Priest who is dying with the belief that he hasn't lived up to the expectations of the almighty Cloister (God). Lister convinces him that he has lived admirably as a priest so that he can die in peace and Lister comes to the conclusion that having religion is not as good as people believe as the cat race all perished trying to honour theirs. Notes *This episode shares it's title with that of a BBC sitcom about the residents of a nursing home. Due to this, the original 3 episode video release "Series 1-Byte 2" bears the title of Confidence and Paranoia, the second episode shown on the tape, to prevent fans of the other show from making an incorrect purchase. *Viewers were going to discover that Lister lied about his exam during this episode, however Rob and Doug decided to get it out the way in Holly's opening message as this episode already had two plotlines. *The Cat Priest has one white hand and one black hand; according to the DVD liner notes, this is because the Felis Sapiens, like their ancestors, often had patches of different colors. Noteworthy Dialogue *''(upon hearing that 'Cloister' is actually Lister)'' Cat: So you're god? Lister: Yah! Cat: Ok, (points to his food) turn this into a woman. *''(About the confidential performance reviews)'' Rimmer: All right, Holly. Give me...give me mine. Holly: Arnold Rimmer, Technician, 2nd Class. Captain's remarks: "There's a saying amongst the officers: if a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well. If it's not worth doing, give it to Rimmer. He aches for responsibility, but constantly fails the engineering exam. Rimmer: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, Holly! Holly, I want *my* report. Rimmer. Two M's, E, R. Holly: (continuing unabated) Astoundingly zealous. Possibly mad. Probably has more teeth than brain cells. Promotion prospects: comical." Rimmer: No no no no! Holly, I want "Rimmer". That's two R's, one at the front, one at the back. Holly: Arnold, this "is" your report. Rimmer: I always hated that pus-head Hollister. He always resented my popularity. That's why he never put forward my proposal to reduce the minimum haircut length by an eighth of an inch. Small-minded, petty-thinking modo. *'Lister:' Rimmer, there's nothing out there, you know. There's nobody out there. No alien monsters, no Zargon warships, no beautiful blondes with beehive hairdos who say: "Show me some more of this Earth thing called kissing." There's just you, me, the Cat, and a lot of floating smegging rocks. That's it. Finito. Rimmer: Lister, if there's no one out there, what's the point in existence? Why are we here? *'Priest:' But then, the boy was born, to the cripple and the idiot. Cat: Idiot? Priest: Your father, boy. Cat: My father was a jelly-brain? Priest: Yes! That's why he ate his own feet! Cat: I did wonder... Background Information Any behind the scenes information or any other information that doesn't fit in the other categories. Guest Stars Actor and character they played. References Cloister the Stupid Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series I Episodes